


Get Down On Your Knees

by blobecks



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Choking, Degradation, M/M, Pain, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Voyeurism, a lil bit of daddy kink, dom!dal, im sorry god, some praise kink bc we all know brendons into that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobecks/pseuds/blobecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon’s whole body was shaking, wired for more. He felt like a loaded spring, a single touch could set him off. He wasn’t even trying to hold back the tears anymore; this was by far one of the lowest points of his life. Dallon smirked. “You want it? Beg for it”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecilkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilkirk/gifts).



> this is incredibly nasty im sorry mum sorry god

Brendon waited for Dallon to hand his bass over to the tech guys, huffing as the taller man struck up a conversation. He was hungry, tired and hadn't had any alone time with his boyfriend all day, and he just wanted to take Dallon out for lunch. Brendon rolled his eyes as Dallon laughed, tucking his hands into his pockets before finally saying goodbye and heading over to where Brendon leaned against the wall. "About time," he grumbled, and Dallon chuckled softly. 

"Sorry, baby" he murmured before leaning down to press their lips together, and Brendon sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Dallon's neck. 

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel," Dallon said, pulling away from Brendon. Brendon grinned, lacing their fingers together and pulling Dallon over to the front doors. They were greeted with a cool blast of winter air, and Brendon moved in closer to Dallon as they crossed the street. The hotel's foyer was nice and warm, and Brendon took his hand out of his pocket to press the 'up' button on the elevator that lit up in confirmation. The doors opened with a 'ding', and the two boys shuffled into the crowded elevator, Dallon reaching around Brendon to press the button for the top floor. 

Brendon hated elevator rides; it was always so awkwardly quiet, he couldn't stand the suffocating silence. He cleared his throat and was taken aback when a middle-aged woman glared at him. Brendon was suddenly being pulled backward by a set of strong hands, and he squealed as he slammed into Dallon. Everyone's heads turned to stare at the two, and Brendon noticed the lady from before glaring at him once again. His cheeks lit up with a pink blush as Dallon's arms wrapped around his waist, effectively trapping him against his warm body. Everyone's heads turned away, and he glared at Dallon over his shoulder. 

Dallon smirked down at him, and Brendon elbowed Dallon in the chest before snuggling down in his boyfriend's embrace. His gaze was drawn to a young man on the other side of the elevator who was watching them with wide eyes. His hands were buried deep in the pockets of his black hoodie, and there was a stain on the leg of his mustard jeans. His hair was perfectly styled and the eyes behind his round glasses were a gorgeous green, and Brendon would be lying if he said he didn't find him attractive. Dallon suddenly ground up against Brendon and the latter couldn't help the whine that flew from his lips. "Dallon!" he hissed, turning around to glare at Dallon who had started giggling. 

"It's not funny!" he whispered, glancing nervously at the glaring lady and many other faces who were watching the pair with distaste. 

Dallon smirked, leaning down to Brendon's ear. "See that guy? In the mustard pants? I don't like the way he's looking at you" he growled, pulling Brendon's hips closer to him. 

Brendon bit his lip to hold back a moan as Dallon rubbed up against him, whispering "He's not doing anything, he's just watching". 

Dallon hummed softly, one hand slipping down to Brendon's jeans. "Yes, he's watching you".

The doors opened with a 'ding' and there was a rush as every person but the boy in the mustard jeans left the elevator. Brendon watched as everyone walked off, a blush rising to his cheeks as a few people turned their heads back to glare at him. Dallon pulled Brendon's chin back to him and smashed their lips together, and in that moment he couldn't care less about the boy standing a few feet away from him as he moaned, hands gripping Dallon's coat. Dallon's hand fumbled with the button on Brendon's pants, and it popped open. 

Brendon came crashing back to reality, and he opened his eyes as he pulled away from the kiss. "Dallon!" he hissed, glancing over his shoulder and making eye contact with mustard pants who was still watching on with wide eyes. 

"Dall, stop we-" Brendon words of protest were cut off by a choked moan as Dallon's hand dived into his boxers and gripped his erection. 

Brendon's face burned as Dallon's hand pumped him slowly, the tip of his leaking cock brushing against his stomach. He could feel mustard pants' gaze burning into the back of his head as a low whine tumbled from his mouth. The hand that was still on Brendon's waist dug it's fingernails in, and he gasped, head falling forward onto Dallon's shoulder. "Shit," he moaned, and Dallon hummed, pressing kisses to Brendon's neck with every flick of his wrist.

Brendon suddenly heard mustard pants let out a soft gasp and he tried to bat Dallon's hand away, eyes wide. He glanced quickly at the boy and was mortified to find him pink cheeked, breathing heavily and squirming. This was the most humiliated he'd ever been. “Dallon, stop it please” he begged softly, looking up at Dallon. 

Dallon smirked. “Why should I? You like this, you filthy slut, don’t even think about lying to me” he murmured, and Brendon's eyes burned with tears of shame. 

He looked away from Dallon and sniffed; he was not going to give Dallon the satisfaction of his tears. A strong hand gripped his jaw and jerked his face back towards Dallon, who was still stroking him. “Answer me, slut” he growled, and Brendon’s let out a high moan as Dallon’s thumbnail scraped against his cock.

Brendon’s eyes filled with tears once again as mustard pants whined, and Brendon’s heart sank as Dallon’s lips curled into a smirk. “Oh, look at that. Are you crying? Are you embarrassed that I’m showing everyone what a slut you are?”

Brendon’s cheeks burned and he tried his very best to stop the tears from falling. The hand on his cock relinquished its hold and wrapped around his throat, squeezing enough for him to gasp and moan. Mustard pants moaned softly in the corner and Brendon’s eyes flickered over to his flushed cheeks and blown pupils. Brendon had had his fair share of humiliating moments, but this one took the cake. “Answer me, slut” Dallon growled, and Brendon’s cock throbbed. 

“Yes Daddy”, he gasped, lips trembling and fat tears falling from his eyes. His hands shook at his sides; he was smart enough to know that if he touched Dallon he would be in even more trouble than he already was. 

Dallon’s hand ghosted over Brendon’s throat, fingers dancing across the pale skin where his neck and shoulder met. “You want me to choke you, little slut. You want your life in my hands. I bet as soon I tighten this had around your throat, you’re gonna cum all over me because you’re such a dirty whore, hm?” 

Brendon’s whole body was shaking, wired for more. He felt like a loaded spring, a single touch could set him off. He wasn’t even trying to hold back the tears anymore; this was by far one of the lowest points of his life. Dallon smirked. “You want it? Beg for it”. 

Brendon opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked moan. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Dallon’s palm brushed against Brendon’s throat, and he choked out the words “P… ple… ase… daddy”. 

Dallon raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, what was that? You’ll have to speak up”

Brendon’s throat was dry, and he tried to swallow down the spit in his mouth. He whimpered as the hand on his hip tightened its grip. “Please choke me” he whined, and his heart sank as mustard pants moaned. 

Brendon watched as Dallon’s head whipped around to mustard pants, his eyes narrowing into a fierce glare. Mustard pants cowered under Dallon’s gaze, and Brendon watched his lips twitch up into a smirk as his hand dove into Brendon’s pants and gripped his length. “Oh, fuck” Brendon moaned, and he gripped Dallon’s coat as his legs gave out from underneath him and his head fell forward onto Dallon’s shoulder. 

Mustard pants inched a hand towards his own belt, and Dallon growled at him, a sound that made Brendon whimper and move closer to Dallon instinctively. Mustard pants’ hands flew behind his back, and Dallon smirked at him, eyes narrowing to slits. Dallon let go of Brendon’s cock and gripped his waist again, fingers digging into the bruises they had left previously. The burning ache that flared through his waist brought more tears to his eyes, and if he wasn’t close to coming before he sure was now

“Now, Brendon,” Dallon said, thumb pressing gently against Brendon’s windpipe. “What did you have to say to me?”

Brendon whined high and loud, hips bucking forwards in desperate search of friction. “Please choke me, please I-”

Brendon’s plea was cut off as Dallon’s hand tightened around his throat, and he was coming, eyes rolling into the back of his head and legs giving out from underneath him as he slipped forward and landed against Dallon’s chest. He gulped in oxygen, clinging desperately to Dallon as he came crashing down, his whole body shaking and underwear feeling warm and sticky. 

Dallon’s hands combed through Brendon’s hair and rubbed soothing circles on his back, accompanied by words of praise. “Good boy, Brendon. You did a very good job” he murmured, zipping Brendon’s jeans back up. Brendon whined, and buried his face in Dallon’s chest. 

He could hear the elevator doors open, but he couldn’t bring himself to emerge from Dallon’s coat as mustard pants awkwardly hurried out. As soon as the door closed Dallon burst into giggles, and Brendon swatted at Dallon’s chest. “You’re such a dick, Weekes” he murmured, smirking up at Dallon. 

Dallon grinned. “You love it”.


End file.
